Jamie
'''James "Jamie" Arnold Persimmon '''was the seventh son the King and Queen of the planet Flirud and currently a powerful user of Ap'oju magic affiliated with the Wulf Monks of Plutonie. History Jamie was born on planet Flirud to the Queen and King of the planet's worldwide kingdom. The planet's monarchy was criticized for "having too many heirs", one of the most infamous controversies in the planet's past being that the last seven generations of Kings were always the youngest out of seven rude and unmannered sons. Although it was unplanned, Jamie's birth was generally revered across his home planet. Unfortunately, other planetary civilizations did not find it so pleasing. The King and Queen had already been the target of controversy for having trained their previous six sons to be defensive of their culture. Although the King and Queen tried to redeem themselves by promising not to teach Jamie what they had taught their other children, but it seemed that this was the last straw for everyone else. Following four months of political debates, violent protests across the galaxy and threats of war, Flirud was attacked by the Zox Empire and their slave-driven army, who used experimental "Fenrir Laser Systems" to destroy the planet at the press of a button. The only survivor of this genocide was Jamie, who was evacuated from the planet through currently unknown means. At the time, Jamie was only 4 months old, leaving him mentally and emotionally scarred for the rest of his life. However, he suffered from amnesia during this evacuation, causing him to forget the first four months of his life. Jamie ended up on the mountainous planet of Plutonie, where he was discovered and raised by a group of monks known as the "Wulf". As he grew, they hid his past from him, knowing that if he ever found out about his dark origins that he would never recover. They even went so far as to cast a permanent illusion spell on him which would make him appear as a mouselike version of their own, mammalian race. As he grew up, they taught him the beliefs and practices of a then-obscure magical art known only as "Ap'oju" which allowed those who practiced it to manipulate reality in very specific ways. At the age of 19, the youngest Wulf Monk accidentally revealed Jamie's dark past to him, causing him to develop severe depression, lost his sense of self and entered an existential crisis, which caused him to leave the village he had grown up in. He lived in the wilderness for over a year, cycling through the five stages of grief, before he came to accept the fact that he had effectively ended an entire species by being born. He returned to his village, was forgiven for his actions and resumed the act of completing his training in the art of Ap'oju. Jamie is now married to his wife Ruth and has two sons, Jaiden and Tyler, and an unborn daughter Savanna. They are living happily on the planet Plutonie, with Jamie teaching others how to use Ap'oju. Ruth has just applied for a job at the local FrostRock Creamery. Description Appearance To most people, Jamie's appearance is completely identical to that of Jerry the Mouse from the Tom and Jerry series, albeit sized to almost six feet in height. However, this is only an illusion cast over him by the Wulf Monks of Plutonie to protect him from discovering his past. The only way to see his true, Yedrinian appearance is to expose him to the rare isotope Gylycomiden Triphospholate-19 or to use Ap'oju magic to temporarily lift the spell. In his true form, Jamie is a Yedrinian, a now-critically endangered species of terrestrial humanoids. Like all Yedrinians, he is covered in gray, brown and tan scales, many of which are covered by a thick coat of blue fur. He sports two eyes with black pupils which have nictating membranes. Powers and Equipment As a member of the Yedrinian species, Jamie is able to do anything a standard human is able to accomplish, although his sight and hearing are better tuned than that of a human and his agility is also naturally superhuman. Like other members of his species is also able to perceive the ultraviolet range of the light spectrum, and is able to see the four "Yedrinian Colors of Antiquity". As with all Yedrinians, he is also easily harmed by contacting majorly basic compounds such as bleach, lye and ammonia, and is also unable to smell anything majorly basic. As a user of Apoju, Jamie is able to manipulate reality in very specific ways using spells. The most common spells he casts are Spells of Slowness, which allow him to slow the flow of time in a small field of space, Spells of Alation, which allow him to manifest metallic wings for flight and protection, and Spells of Tempests, which allow him to control the nearby weather. Personality Many of the elder Wulf Monks describe Jamie as being a "recluse". He is naturally uneasy around large crowds of people and, at times, may find trouble communicating effectively with strangers. He is not inept at forming strong relationships, however, as shown with his relationship with his wife and kids. He is also still strong-willed, courageous and willing to do many things to protect him, his family and the Wulf monks, even if it means putting himself at a risk of injury. If he sees a cause to be good enough, he will defend it. Jamie has an especially hard time communicating about his past before his time of Plutonie. In some cases, he may even become agitated or unwilling to speak if it is brought up, most commonly at stressful times. Despite this, he has accepted his past and is not willing to let it control him. Trivia * Jamie is CaptainLandr0ver's favorite character. * Jamie's last name, Persimmon, is derived from the fruit of the same name. * The fact that Jamie was the youngest of seven boys and that his father was as well is reference to a concept in folklore where seventh sons of seventh sons were destined to have special powers.